You're perfect to me
by BlackMamba1985
Summary: AU  Do you believe in fate? Chance encounters can make lives collide and change forever..Callie is a surgeon and Arizona...well,you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All the characters and everything related to the series of Grey's Anatomy belong to ABC and . I own nothing but my imagination.

**CHAPTER 1**

Callie ran from the hospital's cafe to her patient's room in seconds. If you asked her what are her thoughts every time she is paged for one of her patients until she reaches the room, she wouldn't be able to answer...because there isn't anything, just a continuous _run run run_.

It was a tough day, she had already lost one patient at Trauma 1 and now she was running to save the life of another one. Maybe this time she would do something and this would give a boost to her suffering ego. Maybe she could call it even at the end of the day, Torres - Death 1-1. And this wouldn't be a good day but it would be...manageable.

"Kepner…what happened?" Callie almost shouted...not because of Kepner but because at that moment she needed to shout and it just happened to be April Kepner, the 'soapy farmgirl', as the other interns used to call her. She grew up in a farm, watched a lot of Oprah and these were two things you could easily tell about her just by meeting her, maybe not from the first time but from the second for sure.

"Uh...he…couldn't breathe...and I...I...paged you right away," April stuttered, something that caused Callie more anxiety, if this could be possible.

"Page Dr. Altman, tell her we have a pulmonary embolism...hurry April! NOW!" Callie, with the help of a nurse, moved the patient from the hospital bed on a stretcher and was ready to take him to the OR.

The patient was Coran Donaldson, he had just undergone a knee replacement surgery after an accident with his bike a few days ago. He was stable ,recovering normally from the operation and everything seemed just fine, until now. Callie had to fight with a very rare case of bloodclot which had dislodged and travelled through the heart to the lungs.

The door made a loud metallic noise as Callie pushed the stretcher though the door and in the OR..

:-:

Callie's feet were running again..It was like they had a life of their own, but this time they were taking her away from the hospital beds and the patients. Somewhere quiet, where she could find peace and where she could pick up her pieces before going back inside...He was the second one the same day! Completely out of the blue! She couldn't believe it.

She managed to reach the stairs, the ones usually used by doctors and nurses. She could stay here for a while, without anyone bothering her with questions and demands. Just for a few minutes, a few precious minutes. So she stopped the powerful force of her feet and sat down.

_What happened in that OR? What the hell happened? Something happened..bigger than me..am I crazy? Am I incapable? And if I am, is it just for today or is this the beginning of my death toll? There is 96% chance that a knee replacement will go through without any significant complication occurring and today of all days I got the other 4%? And not even that, because of these 4% complications only 0,5% is deadly...Who cursed me?_

"Cal! Are you here?" Mark's voice dragged Callie out of the turmoil in her head. She didn't need him at that moment but she didn't have a choice, she couldn't hide forever. And even though Mark was an arrogant womanizer who used his cock instead of his brain, he was different with Callie, he was her best friend.

"Mark, I'm up here!" Callie said half heartedly.

He climbed the stairs and sat next to her. He let out several short breaths before trying to talk her into not giving up and to keep her head high because bad days happen to all the doctors.

"I know Mark,it's just that...it's just that I have been so preoccupied with work lately, trying to keep my mind off my awfully empty personal life...and now, not even this works for me. It turns out I am a failure in this department of my life as well," Callie sighed.

"Don't be ridic...!" Mark didn't have the time to finish his sentence because a very rushing Cristina came out of nowhere shouting in a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

"Move people! Move!...What are you looking at? You don't want me to lose this tremendous operation and have to practise on you afterwards, so let me pass...you have to let me pass..like...NOW!" Cristina shouted in their faces. Mark and Callie were gazing at her like kids in a movie theatre for the first time but managed to make some space when Cristina used her very notorious glare, the 'don't-become-an-obstacle-when-I-am-heading-to-the-OR' glare.

As soon as Cristina disappeared from the door behind them, they both burst into loud laughter. This was something that Callie needed at that time. A distraction from this gloomy day. And Cristina, just like that and without realising it, offered her that distraction.

"Come on Torres...let's go inside and kick some ass with our hard core medical techniques...al'right? You are a good doctor, never doubt it," Mark said making a small appreciating smile form on Callies lips.

:-:

**Run, is this to be our fate,**

**hide, freedom is ours as we escape,**

**we walk in the shadows, we do.**.

The lyrics of Landon Pigg's 'The way it ends' pumped into Callie's ears as she was exiting the hospital. It was 8 a.m. and the wet road in front of the hospital was making walking even more difficult. She was physically and psychologically drained. She craved for the protection of her flat and the comfiness of her bed. She didn't want to be talked or to be seen, it was one of these moments that she wished she were invisible.

"Hey Cal!" Mark shouted behind her. "Are you coming to Joe's? I bet you wanna see Cristina praising herself about her latest operation, the one she almost killed us in order to get there on time, it will be fun..or not, now that I think about it," Mark said goofily, almost making Callie smile.

"Nah, I am gonna skip it today and head home. I am pretty tired, but have fun with Cristina's rambling and we are gonna talk tomorrow." Callie said without a second thought.

"Ok Cal, and you know that if you need me for anything during the night, I will be right across the hall, probably a bit drunk but, as always, glad to hear you."

"Thank you, Mark. I appreciate it. Really." And after these words, Callie turned her back and continued walking towards the bus stop, hiding her teary eyes from her best friend.

_Now I am so pathetic that everyone is already feeling sorry for me..ugh.._

**Under my skin they fade away,**

**here's to life with no regrets,**

**see you again all one day,**

**give me love or give me death,**

**can anyone ever really say..**

With a lot of effort she managed to regain as much courage as she had left for today and to let the music fill her ears and mind. She was now leaning on one of the pillars on the bus stop, waiting patiently for the bus, lost deep in her thoughts and looking absentmindedly the road in front of her. The song was gradually coming to an end..

**If this is the way it ends,**

**then this is the way it's meant to be,**

**this is the way it's meant to be..**

Callie felt a nudge on her right arm but thinking it was just her tired mind playing tricks on her she didn't even bother to look. But when she felt it again, she realised that she had to pull herself out of her pool of thoughts for a few seconds. She looked to her right and saw a ball of clothes and two sea blue eyes looking at her..there was also a short blond lock coming out of the rainbow woolly hat that this...human being was wearing. In two seconds, a small creamy white hand pushed down the matching rainbow scarf from the being's mouth and now Callie could also distinguish a pair of rosie thin lips. From the eyes, the lips and the hand, Callie figured out that this was a woman, a woman with gorgeous eyes, lips and...hand.

Callie was staring like a complete idiot, those thin cherry lips were moving, forming words…words that Callie could not make out. Suddenly she pulled the earpiece of her ipod abraptly and blushed a little, hoping it hadn't been so obvious that she was staring and drooling like Mark does with the nurses.

"Well...I said Hi, but you probably couldn't hear me...so…Hi!" The woman said locking eyes with Callie and giving a radiating smile towards the brunette.

_Are those dimples? wow! I haven't seen cute dimples on somebody for a long time. Or I haven't noticed, I am not sure..but I am sure I haven't seen these magic dimples before._

"Hi…" Callie said smiling slightly and blushing some more since she has been staring like a 16-year old horny boy…again!

"Well, you don't know me...but I have seen you a couple of times... I mean here, at the bus stop. It seems that most of the days our work schedules are similar. Don't get me wrong, I am not a stalker or anything...but today, you don't look good...I mean…you look good, you always look good...what I mean is...you seem, sad...and I wanted to ask, are you OK?" The blonde woman looked the brunette with worrying eyes and with a hint of shyness for the words that had just come out of her pretty mouth.

"I'm fine." Callie replied, a little bit confused with the fact that a complete stranger was worried for her, but not that much since this complete stranger happened to be a cute blond with dreamy eyes.

_Did she just say that I look good? That I always look good? Was she flirting with me?_

"Oh then," the blonde whispered and turned to look at the road again, obviously disappointed that Callie didn't appreciate her concern.

_Callie Torres you don't have to be such an idiot all the time._

Callie mentally slapped herself and continued. "Well...if fine can be defined as losing two patients in the same day. One of whom had only 0.5% chances of dying. Then I can say..I am more than fine." Callie quickly mumbled letting a small sigh of disappointment when she finished. The blond turned her head again, a bit surprised.

"That surely can't be defined as fine and maybe it would be a lie to tell you that I understand how you feel…but I can tell you one thing for may seem like a shitty dayto you but in a few hours it will be tomorrow and you will have a new opportunity to make it up for today. I am sure you save lives everyday and tomorrow or the following day will be your day again. You just have to be patient, and see the bright side of things...even when things are so pitch black that there is no bright side in sight. But it is there, somewhere." The blonde said quite convincingly. Her words seemed so natural that even if Callie wanted to disagree and nag for her bad luck some more, she couldn't.

"I guess you are...right. Maybe tomorrow is my day, maybe I will find my luck again. However, as you said, I cannot see any bright side when people die and I'm not able to do something about it." Callie shrugged while finishing her pessimistic sentence.

The blonde kept looking at her for a few seconds, probably thinking about something to say, when she, all of a sudden, hastily opened her red leather handbag and pulled..what looked like..a banana.

_A banana?Great! I am so boring and I nag so much that now she is so bored that she wants to eat her banana and I...should probably take my charmless personality and vanish somewhere like my flat...or a cave wouldn't be a bad idea. Where is the f- bus?_

"Here, take this," she said and pushed the yellow fruit towards Callie.

"A banana?" Callie said raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes...well I want you to take it and think about this: When you look at it, it looks hard and yellow and not appealing to your taste at all. And if you make the mistake to taste it as it is now, ugh..it would make your mouth hurt with disgust. But...when you peel it, it becomes something different." She started peeling the banana and continued talking. "Now, it is soft and it also smells better. And if you taste it, you will see that it wasn't that bad as it seemed at the beginning. Actually, it will be pretty yummy." She ended her sentence and gave a full dimpled smile again, making Callie's knees weak.

Callie took the banana, looking less confused this time.

"What I'm trying to say is...What happened today in that hospital is fresh for you. Sleep on it and you will see that in the morning you will be able to think one tiny thing that you gained from this experience. There must be something that you learnt today, in this hospital, something that will help you in the future. So 'peel' this day tomorrow and when we meet again you' ll tell me if I was right." A small hesitant smile formed on her lips again, but this time it was on Callie's lips as well.

"Thank you. That was the wisest thing I've heard today...and I hope things turn out to be as optimistic as you say they will be." Callie said, still smiling. "Hey, I'm Calliope by the way, but everyone calls me Callie. What's your name?" Callie extended her arm to the blonde as an attempt for a late introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Calliope," she said grabbing the brunette's hand.

_Her hand is so soft. Like everything on this woman, her soft lips, her soft-looking eyes.._

Callie was pulled out of her thoughts as a bus arrived and stopped in front of the two women. It wasn't Callie's bus but she quickly understood it was the blonde's. She stood up and straightened the red coat which was covering her small and slim body.

But before stepping in she looked at a dazzled Callie and said. "Most people think that I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battle ship. My grandfather was serving on this ship when the japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved nineteen men before he drowned." And with these last words she stepped on the bus and turned her body so as to be opposite Callie's.

"Eat your banana, Calliope." She said smiling again and winked, just before the bus' doors closed leaving a puzzled Callie looking at the road again. Feeling much better now but hungy to learn more about this beautiful mysterious woman, and with a banana in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Arizona had ten minutes to spare before leaving her flat for work. She had woken up earlier today, she didn't know why and even if deep inside she did, she was trying hard not to think about the reason for her uneasiness. Since she got to her small but cozy flat yesterday, she followed her usual routine, she cooked something easy and ate it while watching TV. Then, she picked out the clothes she would wear today and had a quick, steamy shower before going to bed. However, there were many moments during these 4 hours that the penetrating thought of the brunette at the bus stop made an appearance in her mind. She had successfully managed not to allow her mind to wander there for long.

It was 6:00 pm when she threw the soft quilt off of her and decided to get up half an hour earlier than usual. She was feeling like she hadn't slept at all, her eyes sore and her body aching because of the fatigue. It had been a year since she moved in Seattle and these kinds of restless nights were becoming more and more rare, but the encounter and the small talk at the bus stop the previous day had made her well-organized world crumble. And although this memory brought several small smiles on her lips, it also brought the feelings of stress and fear.

Now, the clock showed 7:50 and she was sitting on one of her kitchen's wooden stools, staring out of the huge window that covered a large part of her living room's wall. This was one of the things that she loved in her flat, that window that gave her the chance to look at the Space Needle whenever she wanted comfort. It made her remember her first day in Seattle. That day, she had lunch with her best and only friend, Teddy, on the top of the Space Needle. It was a very promising moment. She could take a glimpse of every corner of Seattle while the restaurant was revolving, signifying the first day of a fresh start in her life, a much needed one at that moment.

Arizona was abruptly brought out of her daydreaming when she heard the persistent buzzing of her phone. It must have been ringing for a few seconds because the sweet memory of that day with Teddy and the flashes of gorgeous chocolate eyes and full desired lips invading her thoughts kept her mind too preoccupied to hear it.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been? I have been calling your cell since yesterday morning! I hope you have a very good excuse, like a mind blowing fuck or a UFO abducting you... otherwise, I am gonna smack you so hard tomorrow, Miss Alabama!" the irritated but rather playful tone of Teddy's voice made Arizona's face light with a full smile.

Arizona had been best friends with Teddy since High School. They were inseparable throughout school and stayed in contact in their college years, until they reunited 8 years ago, only to be separated again last year when Arizona moved to Seattle. Teddy attended the University of Texas and she had been in Baghdad for a few years, offering her services as a cardiothoracic surgeon. She had been back in the US for a year and a half, taking a break from surgeries, which was something she needed after the situations she has experienced during her stay in Baghdad. However, she had lately expressed her desire to get back to the surgery business and Arizona could see that her friend was ready for the next move.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Ted but I haven't been abducted by aliens, at least not yet, and I hadn't had a mind blowing fuck for a very loooooong time...but I am sure you know that," Arizona said with a hint of disappointment. "Wait! Did you just say what I think you did?" Arizona's eyes opened with excitement and anticipation. "Are you paying me a visit tomorrow?"

"Well...let's just say that I am, but it isn't gonna be a brief... visit," Teddy chuckled while talking.

"Wh...what do you mean? Are you gonna stay longer than usual, because that would be super! I've missed you Ted!" Arizona's melancholic voice gave away the need to see her friend.

"Arizona...I thought you weren't THAT slow but anyway, I'm gonna spill it. I'm not coming to Seattle for a visit tomorrow... I' m moving to Seattle. Seattle Grace Hospital, the best in Washington State, offered me a position and I accepted."

Arizona couldn't hold back the wide smile that spread on her face and made her eyes sparkle. "Teddy Altman you better not be shitting me! This is the best news I've heard since I've been here and I wouldn't take it lightly if it turned out to be one of your jokes. So you better be telling the truth Miss California!"

Arizona waited with anticipation for her friend's reply, praying that her words were true. She couldn't stand the loneliness of Seattle anymore, although she would never admit this out loud. She wanted her best friend next to her, the only person she had, the only one who could understand her without judging.

"Ari, everything I said is 100% true. This is why I've been trying to contact you so persistently for the last couple of days...but you won't have to wait long before I'm over there hun. At this time tomorrow I will be arriving in Seattle and you will be waiting for me with your best smile," Teddy chuckled once more.

"Tomorrow? Who's waiting till tomorrow? I am coming over there and we are gonna do it Arizona- style. I will be there in...hopefully 5 hours and we are gonna come back together. It's gonna be like a road trip, I am so excited! I will call work now and say I won't go for...uhh 3 days. I haven't taken a single day off since I've been here, so I surely deserve it!"

"Ha ha! I love your idea Ari! I can't wait to be in the same city with you, having fun and seeing each other whenever we want. God! I missed that," Arizona could sense Teddy smiling at the other end of the line.

"Me too Ted! So...let's get moving. I'm calling work right now and coming over as soon as I can."

"Great! Can't wait to see you Ari. Love ya!"

"Me too Ted, see you soon, bye!"

"Bye."

:-:

"Leave me alone Mark." Callie walked out of the doctor's lounge and towards the cafeteria. An irritated expression was on her face, since Mark kept bugging her to learn the cause of her cheerful morning appearance. Callie's change in mood wouldn't have seemed so weird to Mark, if she hadn't been so depressed the night before when they parted at the hospital's entrance, and if she hadn't been in a pissed-off mood for a very long time...maybe close to a whole year.

"Latina girl, you know you can't hide from me forever. Something happened and I can see it! I have seen this morning face before but I can't remember when, hmmm..." Mark started thinking deeply but the hot new 24 year old nurse that passed in front of him worked as a perfect distraction for Callie, who sped up and entered the cafeteria, finding an empty seat next to Meredith and Cristina.

"...his liver is gonna be sent to Missouri I think and his heart to...California. This is what Derek told me. So, we are expecting someone from the American Transplant  
>Association today to take the organs, and I guess it is a matter of time that they will be given to their recipients there." Meredith said and took a full bite of her tuna sandwich. She was one of those people that love routine and rarely stray from some daily habits. Tuna sandwiches were Meredith's lunch for the past 6 years that she had been in this hospital.<p>

"I wonder why we send the liver to Missouri? I know that we have a patient in this hospital who has been waiting for a liver transplant since May 2010. And because of the Association's stupid regulations we are missing a good opportunity for a liver transplant surgery in our hospital. I don't get it, really!" Cristina responded to Meredith's previous words, clearly irritated by the decision of the hospital and the Association.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Cristina, tell me that you haven't checked the hospital files for patients who are waiting for a transplant, hoping for potential future surgeries."

"I had some free time when I heard that this patient was an organ donor...and I was near the hospital's files, so..."

"Cristina! You know that ..."

Callie, who until then, had been listening to the conversation in front of her silently, interrupted Meredith before she could finish her sentence. "What are you talking about? What organ donor? What transplant?"

"You haven't heard? Anyway, the patient that died yesterday after the knee replacement surgery was an organ donor so some of his organs are gonna be given to other patients. Unfortunately, not in this hospital!" Cristina informed Callie, still annoyed with the fact she wouldn't do one of the surgeries.

"Really? Wow..." Callie was out of words this time. Her mind immediately drifted to the blonde cutie and the words she had told her the day before in order to give her courage. It seems that she was right after all.

:-:

Two days had passed since the day Callie had met the dreamy and wise woman at the bus stop and there hadn't been any sign of her again. For the last couple of nights Callie had been going to the stop full of high hopes that they would meet again. She wanted so bad to tell her that she was right that day and how much her words meant to her now. But unfortunately Callie hadn't had the chance yet and she was beginning to doubt if she would ever have the chance to see the mysterious woman again.

"Cal, are you ever gonna talk about what's bothering you? I've been begging you for days to spill the beans and tell me the reason of your swinging moods. I'm only asking because I worry bout you." Mark seemed quite exhausted. He had been trying for days to convince Callie to tell him what was wrong but she would keep her mouth shut. He could see that since that morning of the slight change in her usual sad mood, she has been back to her regular depression, but this time she seemed worse. Deep inside, she wanted very badly to tell Mark about the turmoil that woman had cause her, but she knew she would sound like a mad and thoughtless person who fell for random people.

"I don't know what else to tell you Cal. You know where to find me if you change your mind." Mark rose from his seat and left the cafeteria frustrated.

Before Callie had the chance to give a damn about what had just happened she found Lexie sitting on the chair that Mark had just left. Lexie was a surgical resident, just like Meredith and Cristina, and an ex love affair of Mark. Everyone knew she still loved Mark, and everyone knew that Mark still loved Lexie, the only ones who didn't knew it were Lexie and Mark themselves.

"Does he talk about me?" Lexie asked unexpectedly, slowly sipping her cappuccino freddo.

"What..." Callie found it difficult to communicate with the surrounding environment that day. "Well, he doesn't talk that much about anyone in particular, really. But maybe he wants to and he chooses not to...I don't know." She picked her words carefully, trying hard not to disappoint little Grey.

"Oh...ok. What's wrong with you anyway? Anything I can do to help?"

It was rather sweet that Lexie seemed to care so Callie, without a second thought, answered with a puzzling manner. "Nope, I am doomed. Unless you know the names of the US battle ships in Pearl Harbor...and without any offense, I believe that you don't. So I am gonna go and pretend to be working before my shift ends so I can go sleep in peace for the rest of the day, because that would be the only thing that would help me right now."

She stood to leave but Lexie's words made her sit back down quickly.

"Actually I know the names of the battle ships...hmmm let me think for a moment...Oh yes! They were seven..no eight and if I am not mistaken they were: Oklahoma, California, West Virginia, Arizona, Nevada, Maryland, Pennsylvania and Tennessee."

Callie was staring at her with fully open eyes, unable to believe what she had just experienced. It seems that there was a very good reason that people at the hospital called Lexie 'the Lexipedia'. She wouldn't have believed how good she was if she hadn't heard it with her own ears.

"ehhh I don't know what to say... that was helpful...I think. However, now I am more confused, all of them had states' names and I only need the name of one of them..." And then it hit her! "Lexie, do you know if all of them were completely destroyed?"

"No! Only one of them was completely destroyed. Oklahoma capsized, California, Nevada and West Virginia were damaged but returned to service after a couple of years, Pennsylvania, Maryland and Tennessee were lightly damaged..."

"And? Which is left?" Callie anxiously stopped Lexie's monologue.

"Arizona! The broken hull of Arizona still rests on the bed of Pearl Harbor."

"Lexie, I love you...like now! I can't say that this information made my day but it surely is a great help. At least now I have a name, I only have to find one in the hundreds of Arizona's that live in Seattle and my problem will be solved."

"I...think I don't understand you. I'm sorry if I didn't help much." Lexie looked utterly confused.

"No no, you helped me, more than I could imagine. Let's just hope that my Arizona won't sink in the 'depths' of Seattle, like the ship did in Pearl Harbor, and things might improve in my life eventually." Lexie started to sense the letdown in Callie's features again so she thought that maybe it was a good moment to say what she wanted to before the brief encyclopedia search.

"I don't know if I'm overstepping some boundary here, but I thought that since you don't or can't talk to anyone around you about what is bothering you so much, I will give you this..." Lexie put a small card out of her pocket and put it on the table in front of Callie. "Maybe it turns out to be of some help to you. I still haven't found the courage and time to call myself and make an appointment. You can throw it in the rubbish if you want, but think about it before you do, maybe it would make you feel better, talking to someone."

Callie looked at the card. It had a phone number and from what Lexie had just said, she figured it was the number of a psychologist.

:-:

Seven hours later, Callie was standing in front of a very tall building, three blocks away from the hospital. It hadn't rained for a few days but it had been raining quite heavily for an hour now. So there she was standing for the passed ten minutes, trying to find the courage to press the button that separated her from the psychologist's office. If you have asked her a week ago, she would tell you that you were out of your mind thinking that Callie bad-ass Torres would be outside the building of a shrink. But, she hadn't planned on meeting a gorgeous woman on one of her worst days either and it had happened.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"Hello?" The male voice that she had heard earlier on the phone answered the bell.

"Hi!. I am Torres, I have an appointment for half past seven." She had called the same day that Lexie gave her the number and she had fortunately managed to finish her shift earlier than she expected.

"Oh yes yes, come in Mrs Torres."

After a few stressful minutes in the elevator she was now sitting on a big leather couch, waiting for her turn to come. She had a feeling of restlessness that made her fidget, while exchanging glances with the man that served as the shrink's secretary. He seemed quite young and inexperienced, trying to make an appointment for someone over the phone but failing constantly at finding a convenient date.

Suddenly the door that separated that room from the shrink's office opened and a woman came out, wiping her eyes with a tissue. It was pretty obvious from her puffy eyes that she had been crying.

"Bye Mrs. Williams," The secretary told the woman with a smile. "You can go in now Mrs Torres."

That was it! The moment that Callie mostly feared since she had put her foot in this building. But she knew she needed it and she would either go inside or wait for a miracle to happen and take her magically out of her misery.

She opened the white wooden door and stepped into the office, as slow as she could. She had been looking at the floor the whole time so it took her some time to take a look at the figure standing in front of her.

"Calliope? You are Mrs. Torres?"

She recognized the voice in an instant, even if she had tried she wouldn't have been able not to. This voice had been in her head for three days, during the days and during the nights in her dreams. It was the woman from the bus stop, standing in front of her, the time she had so much wished for the past days had finally come and she couldn't believe her eyes. She was as beautiful as Callie remembered her to be, and even more if that was possible. The light that crept through the window behind her, made her golden locks sparkle and her eyes were the deepest blue that any sea in the world had. Callie was looking breathlessly and with her mouth wide open.

"Well, I will take that as a 'yes' and I will properly introduce myself this time...I'm Ar.."

"Arizona! I know." And with that Callie found her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all :) I wanted to thank you very much for your reviews, you are very sweet and kind. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"That's right Calliope, I am Arizona Robbins...It's a small world after all, even the big city of Seattle. Well, I guess apart from the girl at the bus stop, I will be your psychologist from now on. If you wish so of course."

Arizona was surprised, pleasantly surprised. However, she was worried and very curious to hear the reasons for Callie's visit. She couldn't imagine why this incredible woman was seeking for her professional help. She hadn't forgotten a single detail from their close meeting at the bus stop a few days ago so she thought that maybe her visit had something to do with Callie's feelings on that day. That was their first close meeting but not the first time that Arizona noticed Callie. As she had stated to Callie that day, she had seen her at the stop lots of times but she meant to tell her that this was the first time she'd found the balls to talk to her. She had been eyeing her for a couple of months, how she always looked tired but stunning nonetheless, how she fiddled with the contents of her bag most of the times, probably searching for her mobile phone and how she enjoyed listening to her iPod very loudly and sometimes closing her magnetic brown eyes in order to savour the music. All this time, Arizona couldn't find the courage to talk to her, she didn't know what to say and she thought she would look like a fool flirting with the good looking girl at the bus stop. But, if Arizona dared to think about her apprehension some more, she would come to the conclusion that the thing that kept her back was her fear of something good coming out of this, the fact that she couldn't risk the sterile security which she has built so hard for the last year.

"Wow! What a coincidence!.. A co-worker gave me your number, just the number and without knowing who the psychologist would be, I made an appointment…" Callie said looking obviously very surprised. But Arizona couldn't distinguish if it was a good or a bad kind of surprise.

"Hmmm.. If you had known, wouldn't you have called? Then how did you know my name?" This wasn't an irritated comment, on the contrary Arizona feared that it might have sounded a bit desperate for confirmation.

"No no, of course I would have called, it wouldn't make any difference. Besides, I'm...quite happy to see you again, even under these circumstances. And about knowing your name, well, that's a big story... heh" Callie let a small chuckle and her face shone with a breathtaking smile. Since Arizona has been 'reading' people's reactions and feelings for 10 years now, she could tell that Callie was truthful about her feelings for their meeting.

"We have plenty of time, you can tell me about it whenever you want. But before we start, are you hungry Calliope?" Arizona has been in her office for hours non stop and her stomach had started to make a small riot. Furthermore, she didn't feel like staying in her office for her session with Callie, it seemed a bit too professional and it might prove to be awkward to be behind her desk and playing the role of the very-willing-to-listen psychologist. They could have their session somewhere else, making it feel like a friendly meeting. This was something that Arizona used to do with the people that visited her and were a bit hesitant to open up. She knew that places outside her office would make them see her more as a friend and less as a therapist. And it had worked until now.

"Actually, I am starving. I came straight from work and I had only managed to eat a small sandwich during a five minute break."

"What do you say we eat something outside and talk there?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Hmmm… I can see that it's still raining so it would be wise to go somewhere near. Oh I know where! Follow me."

"Ok."

Arizona exited her office with a tiny smile playing on her lips. As she was walking, she could 'feel' Callie's eyes burning her back... and maybe not only her back.

:-:

They entered the elevator with a sense of uneasiness between them, it was pretty obvious from the looks they gave to their surroundings, trying to find something important on the floor or on the elevator buttons in order to avoid the other's eyes. Arizona didn't know the reason for this tension between them, maybe it was because they knew each other before, even very briefly, or maybe it was because Arizona found the woman standing on her left extremely attractive. But she didn't want to admit the last thing, not even to herself.

"We're going...upwards?" Callie wondered as Arizona pushed the button of the last floor.

"I thought that since it wouldn't be a good idea to go outside due to the rain, we could enjoy some lunch at the building's cafe. It has wonderful spaghetti. Unless you're not a fan of spaghetti and in that case you can taste a good steak." She smiled towards the brunette hoping she had made the right choice of place.

"Oh I didn't know there's a cafe at the top. Sounds fine then. And I love spaghetti by the way, so it would be a good and safe choice at the moment... I could faint from hunger, so even macaroni and cheese would taste like magnificent cuisine to me." Callie shrugged and seemed quite relieved that she would eat soon.

TING!

The elevator's doors opened and the two women found themselves in a small but cosy-looking cafe. Its walls were painted a light green with flowery details covering some parts and the chairs and tables were plain and wooden, like the chairs and tables that you would find in your house's kitchen. It wasn't a place that you would call unique or exquisite but it somehow made the two women feel more at ease. Arizona sighed almost inaudibly with relief when she sat down and saw Callie looking a bit more relaxed. She knew she had made the right choice.

"It looks nice" Callie said with a smile.

"I come here quite often, especially between sessions, when I only have ten minutes and I want to eat something really quick. And the food is quite decent... hmmm… let's see." Arizona opened the menu and narrowed her eyes looking thoughtfully at the options. She wasn't paying much attention though, she was trying really hard to focus but Callie was absorbing all her attention. She quickly peered above her menu and saw Callie looking at the piece of paper as well.

"Ok I'm done. Tell me when you decide."

"I'm ready...I think...No no, I am, let's call the waiter."

After a short dialogue with the waiter, Arizona thought it was the right moment to make the start and urge Callie to talk. She reminded herself this was the reason she was there after all, not to have lunch with her.

"So...Calliope, you didn't tell me...Was I right? Did something good come out of that horrible day that you had?" Arizona hadn't forgotten their unofficial agreement on that day, Callie would tell her if she had been right. She instantly felt guilty for not showing up the following two days but it was her best friend's arrival in town and she couldn't miss it.

"You did actually! And I meant to tell you but you didn't show up..." Do I sense some disappointment here? "Anyway, it turned out that one of the patients that died that day was an organ donor and his organs were given to people who had been on the list for some time."

"That's good news! I'm glad, both because it improved and probably saved the lives of other people and because it must have made you look at things more positively, am I right?"

_Was it too much?..hmmm_..

"Yes, sure it did. But..." Callie was hesitating.

"But what, Calliope?"

They were interrupted by the waiter who placed their orders in front of them on the table. Arizona looked expectedly at Callie's reaction to her first bite, she wanted to enjoy her lunch. She felt delighted when she saw the pleasure in Callie's eyes and smiled proudly.

"Either that's a pretty good carbonara or I'm extremely hungry."

_One point for Mrs Alabama! Ha!_

Arizona didn't lose any more time, she knew their time was limited. Not because she wasn't enjoying her time with Callie, she surely did, but because she had another appointment afterwards. "You didn't finish Calliope, what happened after that difficult day? Are things at the hospital better for you these days?"

"Yeah, they are back to normal, I guess. But life is not only about work, I have been trying to deny it for almost...two years, but it's difficult not to have someone to turn to on days like that one. Of course I have friends but…" Callie sighed heavily. "It's not the same with finding someone waiting for you at home, someone that you can cry on their shoulder and sleep next to them while they're assuring you that everything is gonna be alright."

_I can be that someone.._

"And are these two years a conscious decision to be alone or something that just happened?"

Arizona was dying to learn more and she hoped the brunette considered it as a professional interest.

"A mixture of both I suppose. It started as a conscious decision and I gradually became absorbed in my job, completely blind to the world outside of it."

"But what could lead you to such isolation? You are young, very smart and undeniably attractive, you could have a dreamy life." As soon as these words escaped Arizona's mouth, she internally prayed that Callie hadn't mistaken her words for flirting, although she unintentionally had done it.

There was a small pause, Callie was looking as if she was pondering on Arizona's words. She shook her head lightly, like shaking the deep thoughts away and replied. "I've been married, twice." Arizona tried very hard not to look shocked. She had heard many revelations in her career, so she used her 'poker-face', as she called it in her mind, not to show even the slight hint of reaction. "The first time I got married to George, another doctor from the hospital. It was a quick and very rash decision, I still don't know why I did it. We broke up a few months afterwards, he cheated on me with a couple of other doctors and left the hospital for another position at one of the top hospitals of New York. That position was intended for me but it seems sweet-looking Georgy had an affair with one of the hospital's chiefs."

"That sounds very harsh. You must have been utterly dismantled after being betrayed twice from the same person."

"It was a hell. I survived from it, after a very long year at the hospital where everyone, from the nurses to the surgeons, was looking at me with pity." Arizona was sure that she could see tears welling in Callie's eyes but she urged her to continue.

"And when was your second marriage?"

"One day, another surgeon came to the hospital, a very talented one. We met and I was asked on a date. One date led to the other, and the days that we were together officially became months so... I married Erica."

Arizona couldn't believe her ears, Callied had got married to a woman? That was a big surprise and it made her eyes go wide, unable to hide her shock this time.

_Is this a bad or a good thing? Woohoo, Calliope is gay..or bisexual and I'm her psychologist. meh! This brings me in the position that something good happens and I am bound not do anything about it. How unlucky that makes me?_

"Arizona, I hope I didn't... shock you or anything…" These words snapped Arizona out of her internal bubbling and brought her back to reality. Sensing the worry on Callie's voice she hurried to give a soothing answer.

"No, no! It didn't shock me, why would it?" Arizona didn't share the truth about her sexuality with Callie, she didn't feel that it was the proper time and place. After all, Callie was the one sharing details about herself and her feelings at that moment, not Arizona. "And what happened with Erica?"

"One day I went to the hospital and when I came back she wasn't there. She had left. I haven't learnt the reason yet, so if you happen to hear anything, let me know." She winked at Arizona and chuckled with her ironic statement, she seemed like someone who made fun of her misfortunes, maybe in order to make them sound less painful.

"I see..." Arizona didn't want to push the subject any further, she could see that this separation had hurt Callie more than her first marriage. So she moved on and decided to ask more about it in another appointment. "I presume this happened two years ago, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"And after that, there has been this big period of getting over it and emotional isolation... So what made you change your mind? What happened lately that brought you out of it?"

There was a short pause, Callie either didn't know what to say or she hesitated on sharing something for a reason. Arizona kept looking at her intensively, secretly wishing there was a small, tiny, slight possibility their bus stop meeting was the reason for Callie's change. Suddenly, Callie opened her mouth.

"I...well…"

**Open your eyes now, Open your eyes now**

**It's time to see, If you can reach me**

**Open your eyes now**

_Damn! Not now!_

The ringtone of Arizona's mobile interrupted Callie. Arizona, cursing in her head for this interruption, looked at the caller's id and then her watch, it was her secretary and it was almost half past eight. This meant that it was time for her next appointment.

"Yes."

"Ms. Robbins, your next appointment is here... sorry for bothering you but I thought I should let you know."

"I'll be right there."

_People are always on time when you least expect them to_.

"Calliope, I am very sorry but we'll have to stop our first session here and continue in our next... Of course, only if you decide that you want us to have another session, it's up to you."

_Please say yes!_

"Sure. we will continue next time." A contageous smile spread on Callie's lips and reached Arizona's face, forming a smile full of sweet dimples.

:-:

"Mer, I have surgery in like...thirteen minutes. All I need is some quality time with my burger. You know I don't do 'girl-talk' so stop bugging me about 'McDreamy this...' and 'McDreamy that...'. I only have one thing in my mind now and it isn't Mr-perfect's-hair and your obsession with him."

"What is it?"

"These potato chips aren't cooked well... I want my food just like my surgery dammit, ready for me on my plate." It was another common banter between the duet. Meredith was obsessed with her wanabe-relationship with Dr. Derek Shepherd and Cristina was...well...Cristina, always pissed off with something and with a very big mouth.

"So, what's up?" Callie sat on one of the empty seats on the right of Cristina, eating a tuna salad.

"Not much... How come you're eating just a salad? Are you in love? After what seemed like ages..." Cristina noted sincerely.

"I am not in love, why do you people keep saying that? I don't get it why people make assumptions just because someone's eating a salad. I'm just trying to lose some extra kilos, just for MY OWN good. No big deal!"

"Because it's you Cal, and you love your burger and your steak and you only eat salads when you have a new love interest. Something that we haven't seen you doing for a very loooong time, I believe since Er... the you-know-who. And don't think that we haven't noticed the big change in mood that you have latey. You were humming a love song this morning for God's sake!" Cristina was Callie's roommate for a long time now, so she knew she wasn't what you call a 'morning person'. Also, Erica's name was obviously a taboo around Callie. Everyone knew how much she had hurt Callie so they believed by not refering to her name they wouldn't remind Callie of that black period of her life.

"Hey, that's not true! I eat salads, I like sala..."

**I'm beautiful in my way**

**'Cause God makes no mistakes**

**I'm on the right track, baby**

**I was born this way**

Callie's phone rang, cutting her off before she could finish her protest. She checked the caller's id and saw that it was Arizona's office. She decided to answer it somewhere more privately, she still wasn't comfortable with everyone knowing that she was seeing a therapist.

"Girls... later. Don't think that I'm gonna forget about it." She stood up and left the cafeteria leaving a puzzled Meredith and a more suspicious Cristina.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon. Am I talking to Ms. Torres?" Callie immediately recognised the voice of Arizona's secretary.

"You're have an appointment with Dr. Robbins on Thursday, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, Dr Robbins wanted me to call you and ask you if you could meet her at the Aquarium for your session. Same day and time. Would it be an inconvenience?"

_Aquarium?_

"Sure, no problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya people I wanna thank you all for the wonderful reviews:) You'are the best!**

**Chapter 4**

"You're gonna be just fine Mr. Jeffrey, the operation was successful and I estimate that in two weeks you will be able to walk like before. Of course, in a couple of days you'll start physical therapy in order to reduce the pain, restore function of your leg and prevent any disability."

"Thank you, Dr. Torres."

"No problem." Callie smiled feeling a bit proud of her. She'd managed to come back to her old self and she was a rock-star surgeon once again. It probably had to do with the fact that she was calmer and much more confident. There was a certain blonde with dimples that had given her a positive force but Callie was trying really hard not to feed any hopes for the time being, she had learnt her lesson in the past. But there were several moments throughout the days that she secretly prayed for the days to pass so that they would meet again.

"Torres..." Cristina called her from the door of the patient's room, half inside the room and the other half of her still outside. "The Chief wants us; he said we should be in his office in two minutes."

_What now? Is he gonna nag about something again? Because if he intends to, I don't want my mood spoiled because of this._

Callie moved to the chief's office unenthusiastically. She was preparing herself for a good ten minutes of bitching. Of all the times that she was called at the chief's office she didn't remember one single time that it was for a good reason, or at least for a neutral reason. She let out a sigh and entered the office finding all the other attendings and residents. Cristina was standing next to Meredith, as always, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, it was pretty obvious that she was bored to death.

"Does anyone have any idea what the chief wants?" Meredith looked at Cristina quite puzzled.

"I'm pretty sure that some doofus did something again and he wants to torment our ears. I'm betting on Kepner...hmmm or maybe not, I've heard that virgins have high concentration. It must be Karev then. What's your bet Cal?"

''I don't know, I just want to get over with it and then grab something from the cafeteria...but if I had to make a guess...it would be Karev too." A playful smile formed on Callie's lips, these bets made work in the hospital a lot lighter and easier.

"Oh that's not how we play Cal! If we pick the same then you spoil the game, choose someone else, Karev is already taken." Cristina must have been the most competitive person in the hospital. She made a bet on anything and she won most of the times.

"Where is Karev taken?" Alex Karev stepped and took a place next to Cal just as Cristina was finishing her sentence; he had heard the last few words.

"Nothing, we were just..."

"Be quiet people." Chief Webber silenced the buzzing of the small gathered crowd and saved Callie from the uneasy situation to give a convincing explanation to Karev. "I've gathered you here because I want you all to meet the new chief of cardiothoracic surgery, Dr Altman." A tall, slender woman with big eyes and dirty blonde hair was standing next to the chief. Every pair of eyes in the room was now on her.

"I'd hit it." Mark, who was behind Callie for the last ten seconds, whispered in her ear.

"Shut up Mark!" It was one of these moments that Callie was getting more and more convinced that no matter how much he was in love with Lexie he would never change.

The chief heard the two attendings muttering and glared at them momentarily. "Dr Altman had attended the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center and having served in Baghdad, she's considered a very talented and experienced surgeon...I'm sure that all of you will welcome Dr Altman and make her feel at home. You can all go back to your patients now."

All the residents and the attendings started moving towards the office's door and back to the hospital's lobby. Cristina, Callie and Meredith were still staring at the new surgeon.

"Ok girls, what do you say for a new bet...Is she gay or straight?" Cristina seriously said and looked at Callie expecting an answer.

:-:

Arizona looked at her watch, it was 5 pm, 5:01 to be exact. She was worried as hell; she didn't know how the idea to meet at the aquarium had seemed to Callie. Had she loved it? Has she hated it? Was she confused? Would she be angry that she had made her come such a long way for their session? All these questions were agonizing Arizona and as the minutes were passing, she was getting more and more convinced that Callie wouldn't show up at all.

"Hey..." She recognized Callie's voice coming from behind a bunch of kids blocking her way towards Arizona. Politely she managed to pass through the kids and reach Arizona who was standing next to the aquariums' main entrance.

Arizona immediately transformed her worried face into one of absolute amazement. She was looking at the stunning woman in front of her and she couldn't get enough of the sight. Callie was wearing skinny black jeans that made her curves extremely attractive, a pine green blouse which was hugging her perfect breasts and black boots that reached up to her knees. But most of all Arizona loved her tight leather jacket, she thought it gave her a rock look which suited her very much and, if it was possible, made her even more attractive.

"I'm sorry I was late. I had an unexpected surgery at 4 and it took longer than I'd expected."

Arizona didn't hear much of what Callie said. She heard something about 'surgery' and that she was sorry for being late. Nevertheless she tried really hard and uttered a few words. Even though she couldn't think clearly just yet, she was still overcoming the shock of how ravishing the brunette looked.

"It's...umm...its fine. Don't apologize. Besides, the aquarium officially closes at 6 but I can tell you from personal experience that it never closes before 6:30. Try getting fifty little people out of it and you would understand why it takes them an additional half an hour to evacuate it." Arizona covered her mouth with her left hand and whispered the last two sentences, emphasizing that the real closing time of the aquarium was a personal observation that should remain a secret.

Callie laughed softly and looked at Arizona with a look like she was finding hard to believe that Arizona had paid attention to such a detail.

"Seriously? How often do you come here? And...Little people? Is that another way to refer to kids, children, brats?"

"Have you ever been here Calliope?" Arizona folded her arms in front of her and raised her eyebrow.

"No, I've been very busy."

"Then never judge something if you haven't seen it and tried it. And 'little people' is how I call children, because they are people and they are also little." Arizona tried to remain serious but failed badly. She started laughing as soon as she finished what she'd said. Callie also started laughing loudly at Arizona's words. "So...Calliope, I have a question for you. What is the first sea animal that comes into your mind when I say the word 'people'?"

"Sharks." Callie didn't think much about it, she followed the little game as she was gradually getting accustomed to Arizona's perky and spontaneous character.

"Then sharks it is...Follow me." She said and entered the big building.

They passed the first big room of the aquarium and Callie managed to catch a glimpse of the anemones and the sea stars. In the next room she stopped in front of a medium tank full of juvenile rockfish and jellyfish, she couldn't remember when was the last time that she had seen creatures like that from up close. Maybe it was many years ago, when she was still going on vacations with her parents and her younger sister.

"Come on Calliope. I promise you another visit very soon where you can look at the rockfish and whichever fish you want, but we have work to do, so move on!"

Callie was acting like a small child in front of the various tanks and Arizona loved it. She found it very charming when Callie pointed at the clownfish and a very enthusiastic "Nemo!" slipped her tongue. Arizona couldn't do anything else but chuckle at her cuteness.

They finally reached the room with the big tank. It was full of sharks, small sharks, hammerhead sharks and even angel sharks which burry themselves in the sand. However, Arizona moved in front of the part of the tank that there was a great white shark, she sat on the wooden bench in front of it and patted on the empty seat next to her.

Callie seemed hesitant for the first time since they've entered the aquarium. Until now she seemed like she was having the time of her life, observing the little creatures swimming, but from the moment they'd entered the big tank room, it was difficult to tell is she was looking around her in awe or in deep fear.

"What's going on Calliope?"

"Nothing...It's just that I never liked sharks that much."

"And what about...people?" Arizona had already got her answer. It was no surprise that Callie was afraid of sharks and it surely wasn't any surprise that she was feeling the same for people.

"I don't know...I guess my feelings towards people vary but yes...fear is one of them."

"Has it always been like this? And is fear a feeling that you have towards all people."

"No, it hasn't always been like this. I can remember myself being quite fearless but that was before...And now it is towards most of them."

"Before what? When was the turning point? Or would it be more correct if I said the turning person?"

"I believe it started with George's double betrayal but it would be a lie to say that this relationship changed me. It didn't. It wasn't even half intense as it was with Erica...So when she left me..." Callie paused very briefly but Arizona realized the difficulty that Callie was experiencing in talking about it. "I stopped trusting people. Not only potential lovers but also colleagues, friends and even family. Distrusting from the start is much better than trusting and feel like a fool after they betray you."

"But have you ever thought that maybe this attitude is unfair to some people that want to get close to you and don't mean any harm?" It was like Arizona was uttering all her thoughts and intentions about Callie. She wanted to get to know her more, not like a therapist but as a friend for a start and she also had the best intentions for her. Nonetheless, being her therapist wasn't the only obstacle in her wish, the most important was that she had to fight her own demons and she didn't know if she was ready yet.

"I don't wanna think about it. It suits me that way. I don't get attached so I don't get hurt."

"Does it make you happy Calliope?"

"No, it doesn't. That's why I told you in our previous session that I miss having someone to talk to about my feelings and my thoughts...I don't even talk to my best friend Mark and I'm afraid that I'm pushing him away and I don't want that. But I don't know how else to react, this is what I've made myself, a firmly closed shell." She pointed at the bottom of the tank at a small white shell.

"What about your family Calliope? Tell me a few things about them." Arizona realized that she should take things from the start and see why Callie didn't feel close to her family.

"I have one sister with whom I used to be very close and..."

After the warm up phase, Callie was talking more freely and seemed more relaxed. Arizona was pleased with the choice of the aquarium because it made Callie feel calmer and at ease. It was more like two friends talking, not like a patient talking to her therapist. She talked about her family and especially about her strict father and how she had kept her marriage with Erica a secret from him and the rest of the family. Telling her family that she's bisexual was a huge step which Callie was still afraid to take. Time passed without both of them realizing, Arizona was so deeply absorbed in Callie's description of her family that she didn't realize it was time to end this session. But between the words and the glances she had managed to realize that she was falling harder and harder for the woman sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the aquarium is closing." A man wearing a dark blue uniform reminded the two women that it was nearly half past six.

Arizona turned to Callie, trying to mask her disappointment and told her that they should get going; otherwise they would have to spend the night next to the fish tanks. The blonde wouldn't mind at all, spending the night with Callie was the one thing that she desired the most, but this was something she couldn't reveal to the Latina. When they reached the exit it was time to say their goodbyes, at least until next week.

"Calliope I'll see you next week, what about the same day and time? Would it be convenient for you?"

"Sure, it sounds good. Gimme a second... how much do I owe you?" Callie opened her black leather handbag to pay the blonde and this was the moment that Arizona was brought back to reality. That was not a date between two women; it was an appointment between Arizona the therapist and Callie the patient. Her heart sank and for the first time since the moment they met she sounded like the serious therapist she was.

"It's ok, it would be better to pay me in my office because my secretary is handling the financial part of my job. So leave it for next time."

"Ok, I'll keep it in mind then... So, I'll see you next week Arizona. Thank you very much for the aquarium and for everything, it was really nice." Her red full lips formed a sincere smile and Arizona reciprocated with a beamy dimpled one.

"I'm glad. See you next week. Have a good evening."

"A good evening to you too, Arizona."

:-:

It had been three days since the magic afternoon at the aquarium and Arizona has been in deep thought ever since. She didn't know how to handle the situation, she liked Callie a lot and she knew that if she continued being her therapist the attraction would become stronger and stronger but she also wanted to help her as a therapist. She was sipping some hot green tea curled like a ball on her sofa, unable to come to a good solution. Her phone rang bringing her out of her daydreaming.

"Hi Ted."

"Hi Zona. Why so sad girl?" Teddy knew Arizona better than anyone, so it was quite easy to understand how she felt just from the way she answered the phone.

"Is it THAT obvious? It's nothing serious, some stupid thoughts. Where are you Ted?"

"I've just finished my shift and I'm coming to your flat with some Chinese. Be prepared because you aren't getting away this easily, you'll have some explaining to do about these thoughts of yours. Do you think that I haven't noticed it since the day you came to pick me up? I can read you like a book Zona and I know that these 'thoughts' of yours are not stupid or unimportant."

"Teddy Altman you're a pain in the ass sometimes, I hope you know that."

"You have no idea how much more of a pain in the ass I can be if you don't tell me. I'll see you in a bit. Bye for now."

"Bye!"

Teddy kept her promise and appeared at Arizona's doorstep a few minutes after their phone call. They ate while talking about the first days of Teddy at the new hospital and Arizona couldn't help but wonder if Teddy had met the fiery ortho doctor that had stolen her heart and mind. However, she kept her mouth shut about it because she was afraid that Teddy's good-hearted willingness to help might scare Callie away. No matter how much attention Arizona paid to the names from the hospital that Teddy mentioned she didn't hear the name "Calliope" or "Callie". After having covered everything hospital related Teddy started pushing Arizona about the subject and this time the blonde spilled the beans and revealed as much as she could. She didn't tell Teddy that the patient she fancied was a doctor and more importantly that they worked in the same hospital.

"So why don't you ask her out?"

"I can't Ted. She is a patient and she came to me for help, it would be immoral if I asked her out in one of our appointments and you know that this is something that isn't permitted."

"Then quit being her therapist and ask the woman out!"

"Would you ever quit one of your patients who really needed your help just to ask them out?"

"It's not the same Zona. Of course I don't underestimate your job but you know that my patients need immediate surgery, while your cute patient can find another therapist and date my hot friend. I'm sure that after sex with you she'll no longer need a therapist." Teddy laughed loudly at her last statement which made Arizona hit her playfully on the arm, but Arizona suddenly froze.

"That's it! Teddy you're my Goddess!" Her eyes became huge with excitement that she had finally found a solution that could work. "If I find her another therapist, I know a bunch of very good therapists in Seattle, then I won't have to be her therapist , I'm still not her therapist since I haven't allowed her to pay me yet. So she'll have her therapist and my dreamy presence in her life and no harm done at all."

"That's a perfect idea Miss dreamy presence." Teddy smiled gently this time. "Zona...I haven't seen you this excited for a long time, you were lost and I was afraid the pain you've been feeling would last forever. You can't imagine how happy I am to see you like this. Even if you hadn't had this revelation now, I would have done whatever I could so that this woman would quit her therapist and date the cute and sexy Arizona Robbins.

"Thank you Ted, for always being next to me." Arizona leaned and hugged her good friend.

:-:

Callie's twelve hour shift had just ended and she couldn't wait until she was in her big comfy bed. However, Mark didn't care about it and kept on bugging her about Lexie while Callie was getting ready to leave the hospital.

"I don't get it Mark, why don't you tell her that you love her and then go get lost into the sunset? You're grownups; I'm not sure about that regarding you but never mind. The easiest and best way to be together is by being honest and open about your feelings."

"You don't get it Cal, I've hurt her. This is why I want to make her realize that she still loves me too and come to me, and then I'll tell her about my feelings."

"I don't see how you'll make her realize that if we pretend that we're together! A normal woman would get more hurt and angry, what's wrong with you men?"

Callie rose from the bench after tying her shoelaces and started walking out of the room and the hospital. Mark followed her as a last attempt to convince her to take part in his ridiculous plan to make Lexie jealous but Callie refused, she never liked playing games and she surely didn't want to make people at the hospital believe she was with Mark because when he would get back with Lexie everyone would feel sorry for her again.

"Mark I said No! Find someone else who wants to take part in this, I'm going now, my bed is anticipating my presence."

They were now standing just outside the hospital's exit and Mark's eyes caught Lexie coming towards them Callie didn't notice Lexie, she was too tired to give a damn about what was happening around her, so she didn't have the time to react when Mark grabbed her and kissed her.

Lexie's eyes narrowed with what looked like jealousy; she couldn't keep her jaw from hitting the floor. Mark was playing the sad puppy who desperately wanted to get back together with her and now he was kissing Callie right in front of the hospital. Lexie thought even less of him now, even though the view was hurting her and making her boil with jealousy.

However, no one noticed the other pair of eyes that were looking at the scene. Just a few meters away, at the bus stop, a pair of sea blue eyes was also witnessing the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi to all:)) Thanx for the magnificent reviews:))I appreciate it and it motivates me to continue:)**

**p.s. I named Arizona's secretary 'Kurt' influenced by Glee!Are there any more fans here?**

CHAPTER 5

Arizona had been waiting at the bus stop for almost an hour. She had finished her appointments earlier today but she had decided to wait for Callie. She had made up a small scenario in her mind where she would meet Callie at the bus stop, tell her that she'd found her a new therapist and then she would ask her out. This 'accidental' meeting was all that Arizona could think all day, she'd managed not to think much about the possibility of Callie refusing to go out with her because she'd panic just at the thought of it. She had played every possible answer from Callie in her head and she'd practiced the words she would use a million times. But she hadn't even imagined what she was now seeing in front of her. Callie was kissing a man. Callie not only had a relationship but she also had a relationship with a man. That was a double blow for Arizona; she thought that she must have misjudged the situation. Callie had been dating someone and wasn't interested in her. She'd probably imagined all the longing glances and the tensed moments of silence between them.

_I'm so stupid. Of course she's seeing someone...she's never mentioned being single. She said that she's feeling lonely, not that she's alone...I apparently misunderstood her friendliness and thought she had another kind of interest in me...ugh...I can't believe how wrong I was..Oh my god, I must leave before she comes here and notices how upset I am, it would be super awkward._

Arizona's eye caught the sight of a cab approaching, she raised her hand and got inside as quickly as possible. She gave Teddy's address to the driver because she didn't feel like being alone tonight; she needed her friend's support. Looking out of the cab's window, her mind drifted in memories she hadn't allowed it to go for almost a year. Arizona closed her eyes...

_She inhaled the smell of her parents' abloom garden one last time and opened her eyes. She'd been trying for days to convince herself that it was the right time to let them know the truth. It wasn't her mother's reaction that scared her the most; it was her father's that terrified her. He'd been in the army for so many years and although he was a very caring and loving father, he'd formed a very strong morality and she wasn't sure that he would bend it for her._

_She allowed herself to take a last look at the house of her childhood years and pressed the doorbell._

_''I'm coming honey!'' The sweet voice of her beloved mother reached her ears. She heard the footsteps becoming louder and the old white wooden door opened. ''Arizona dear, come give me a hug! We haven't seen you for months my love. How have you been?''_

_In a tight embrace Arizona gave an excuse for her disappearance and they proceeded to the kitchen. Her mom excused herself for not having cooked something but Arizona had called rather late to inform them for her arrival so she would have to do with ham and cheese sandwiches. It didn't bother Arizona though, it was one of her favorite snacks when she was younger and it still reminded her of the wonderful years she'd passed in her parents' house._

_''Here you are! Just how you like it...cheese, ham and a little bit of butter.'' Her mom handed her the plate. ''How are you dear? Is everything ok? You sounded like something was bothering you when we talked on the phone.''_

_Arizona lowered her eyes. ''There is a reason I came here today mom...I want to tell you something...something I've been thinking to tell you for a long time now.'' She couldn't tear her eyes away from the plate._

_''What is it hon? Is something happening to you? You're scaring me Ari.'' Her mom sounded genuinely worried._

_''I'm perfectly fine mom. I...I've been seeing someone for some time now...'' Eyes still glued on the plate._

_''That's wonderful news! Finally! I've started to worry about you my child, it was about time you found someone to suit you. How is he? Does he treat you well?''_

_''Yes yes, of course...more than well...but…but.'' She'd only taken a small bite of her sandwich; the rest of it was still lying on her plate, more intimidating than ever._

_''But what? Is something wrong with him? What is going on Ari?'' She hadn't looked at her mother all this time, not even a quick glance, but she could sense from the tone of her voice that her face was tensed and she must have been frowning._

_''He is not...a he! He is a she! The person I'm with it's a woman, mom.'' The plate must have burst by now because of the intensity of Arizona's stare. She immediately started to worry when she didn't hear a single reaction from her mother's lips. She slowly raised her eyes until they reached a very gloomy face. Arizona felt disappointment flooding her heart._

_''Mom...I thought you'd be at least happy for me for finding someone that can make me happy. Aren't you momma?'' Arizona sounded so desperate for reassurance. Her pleading voice was like the voice of a little child that asked for her mother's permission to get out and play with her friends. _

_''I don't know what to say Arizona. I've always thought you were a very bright child and you would accomplish so much in your life. I've had high standards for you…and now you tell me this? You tell me that you are with...another woman?'' Her mom's face was now full of disgust and anger. She let these last words drip from her mouth like poison._

_Arizona opened her eyes and couldn't hold the tears anymore. Covering her eyes with her hands she tried to block all the negative thoughts that were now conquering her mind. She didn't want to remember, she had to stop these memories._

_''Miss...We're here!'' Fortunately the driver's voice saved her bringing her back to the present. After paying him, she quickly got into the building and within seconds she was standing outside her friend's door. She could feel a lump in her throat. She pressed the bell repeatedly and tried to catch her breath but with no result. Gradually it was becoming more and more difficult for her to breathe._

_''Zona!'' Teddy couldn't mask her surprise. ''What happened? Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be telling Callie how you feel?''_

_''I...I was...I can't breathe…''_

_:-:_

''Mark Sloan and I are not an item! Don't make me repeat it again Meredith otherwise I'll take a scalpel, open your chest and with the help of a retractor I'll be paying darts with your heart for the rest of my shift! Oh gosh...What's wrong with you people? Is it so hard to consider that Mark is an egotistic asshole who kissed me against my will? Did people forget to tell you that I shoved him and slapped him afterwards?'' Callie had been furious with Mark since the kiss. What made her even angrier was that he had achieved his goal and everyone at the hospital believed they were sleeping together.

''Calm down Callie, I was just wondering because everyone is talking about it...'' Callie glared at her even more angrily the moment she heard the word 'everyone'.'' Well not quite everyone...but I've heard some of the nurses talking about a kiss between you two, and Cristina said that you've been acting all weird and secretive lately...so, I was just wondering.'' Obviously, Cristina believed that when Callie wasn't at home after work she was with Mark, it didn't cross her mind that something else might be going on.

''Cristina should mind her own business. I'm completely and utterly single! And even if I've been acting 'weird' it's definitely not about Mark. But that's all I'm gonna say for now. '' Callie pushed her chair backwards with anger, stood up and stormed out of the hospital's cafeteria.

_What's their problem? No one minds his own f- business at this hospital. And all of this because of stupid Mark! Can't he just fight the urge to be an ass?_

''Dr Torres! There's someone on the phone asking for you.'' The nurse's voice stopped Callie while she was on her way to find Mark and kill him on the spot for this mess. She decided to postpone it and take the phone call. She assumed it would be one of her patients' relatives asking for their condition.

''Dr Torres here, what can I do for you?''

''Ms Torres, I'm calling you from Robbins's office, I couldn't find you on your cell phone and it was urgent to contact you.''

_Hmmm is he gonna tell me about meeting her somewhere outside tomorrow? I hope he does, I can't remember the last time I had such a good time as the evening at the aquarium._

''I'm afraid that due to the fact that Dr Robbins has to leave for a professional trip tomorrow she won't be able to meet you.''

Callie tried to hide the disappointment from her voice. Suddenly, all the calmness she was starting to feel from the possibility of spending the evening with Arizona vanished. ''Ok. Should I make a new appointment now or should I call some other time next week?''

''Since she's not aware of the day she'll be back, she'd told me to tell you that she'll call you when she's back in order to arrange a new appointment with you. It might take more than a week, she still doesn't know.''

_How can't she not know when she's coming back? More than a week? That's too much..._

''More than a week?'' This time she wasn't able to block her accumulating anger from surfacing. Since the incident with Mark the previous day, everything seemed to be against her and she couldn't stand it.

''Maybe...I'm sorry Dr Torres but that's all that I know for now.''

''Fine, I'll be waiting for her call then.''

''Thank you for your understanding Dr. Torres. Have a good day. Bye.''

''Bye.'

On the other end of the line, Arizona's secretary hung up the phone and exhaled relieved that he'd made it. She knocked on Arizona's door that led to her office.

''Come in.'' She was standing, her back facing the door and her eyes fixed on the view outside her window.

''Dr Robbins, I did exactly as you told me. I called her and canceled the appointment.''

''Thank you.'' Arizona let her eyelids fall and cover her red eyes.

The secretary turned and started leaving but Arizona's pleading voice stopped him.

''Kurt! How did she sound?'' She bit her bottom lip, getting herself ready for the answer. She knew it would sound strange to Callie hearing that she was leaving and canceling their appointment so out of the blue.

''I can surely say that she didn't sound pleased. She sounded a bit...disappointed and...Maybe annoyed when I told her that you might be absent for over a week.''

Two tears ran on Arizona's cheeks but she only allowed herself to silently cry because she had her back turned throughout the whole dialogue with Kurt. He shouldn't learn anything more about the situation with Callie, only Teddy knew the truth and even she wasn't aware that the object of Arizona's interest was someone she saw every day at the hospital. Arizona, after her talk with Teddy the night before, had decided to try to keep a distance from Callie for as long as she believed was needed and then she would think about what she'd do. The first option was to bury her feelings and continue being her therapist and the other was to stop being her therapist and recommend someone else. But for now she just needed time and space to think and see what she was capable of doing.

''Ok Kurt, you can go now.''

_:-:_

Two weeks had passed and Callie didn't have any news from the blonde that had occupied her mind since their first meeting. It was the end of another physically and psychologically exhausting day at the hospital and she was half heartedly preparing to leave the hospital and head home. Every day for the last week, she'd been checking her cell phone at the end of her shift with the hope of finding a missed call from Arizona but until now there wasn't any. She had repeated a thousand times their last meeting in her mind, trying to find something that she had done or said and that it might have offended her but she couldn't find anything.

_Maybe I should give her a few more days and call again. Or maybe it would be better if I went there in about a week or so and see what's happening...It doesn't sound like her leaving like that. And what do I know about her to be so sure about her character? This is so frustrating!_

''Hey Cal! What's in your little mind of yours? Don't you think is about time you share it?'' She was so lost into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Mark entering the room. During these two weeks, he had apologized about the kiss incident and he'd promised to clear the rumors at the hospital and never do it again. Callie knew that she would forgive him eventually; she just wanted to kick his sorry butt before doing it. She loved him but he caused her severe headaches sometimes.

''Nothing. I was just...calculating my expenses. I'm thinking about cutting one of my five daily cups of coffee, it seems like a good sum of money if you calculate it.'' She crossed her fingers and wished Mark would believe her lame excuse.

''Cal...I know that something is going on for some time now and I must say I'm hurt that you don't trust me. We used to be best pals and tell each other our secrets. What's so big that you can't tell me?'' Callie couldn't believe that Mark looked hurt because he believed that she didn't trust him enough. ''Let's go for a drink at Joe''t tell me anything if you don't feel like it. Just...spend some time with me like old times, will you?''

''Of course Mark, let's go.'' Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to relax a little and open up to her best friend. At that point she needed advice on what to do if the blonde didn't call. '' By the way...how did you know that I wasn't thinking about my expenses?'' She looked at him with a raised eyebrow challenging him to come up with a good answer.

''I don't wanna hurt you Cal but...you smell like mold lately. You hardly ever come to the bar with us and as far as Cristina has revealed, you rarely leave the house. So why on earth would you need to save money?''

''Cristina is talking too much lately! I assumed she didn't give a damn about anyone else than herself...I must say I'm surprised!''

_:-:_

''Callie Torres I'm putting myself in danger of a smacking on the face with what I'm gonna say but I believe that you are one hundred percent in love.''

Callie smacked playfully his cheek with her right hand.

''Ouch!''

''You're asking for it!...I don't know if it's love but I know I really like her and it is so irritating not being able to see her for two weeks. I remember that when I first started dating Erica and she had left for a two-week trip.I must say I wasn't missing her as much as I miss Arizona now. And it's stupid because...Uno, I've only met her three times and dos, I might never see her again because she'd vanished. Al final!'' She shook her glass a little bit staring at the liquid reaching the edge of it and she took a sip.

''You're scaring me when you start talking Spanish, do you know that?'' Mark smiled a bit, showing that he didn't mean it. ''The Callie I know isn't pessimistic.''

''Are we talking about the same person'' Callie quickly joked about it.

''Cal...Listen to me...if I were you, I'd wait a few more days and then go to her office and see what's going on. Something is fishy tell me that she looks more than interested when you're at the aquarium and then she just disappears without explaining herself. That's not right.''

''Maybe she's not gay, I dunno.''

''Well there's only one way to be sure about that.'' Mark looked into Callie's eyes, more serious than ever.

''What's that?''

''When I meet her we'll see if she'll be able to resist my charms.'' He started laughing upon finishing his sentence and Callie followed him feeling more relaxed than she'd ever felt in the past couple of weeks. She was ready to add something but all of a sudden she stopped.

''Oh. My. God.'' The big chocolate eyes of the Latina became huge with surprise. ''She's here...Arizona is here.''

Mark immediately looked at the direction that Callie was piercing with her eyes. He saw a very attractive blonde woman with a charming face and a hot body talking to...

''Is that Teddy Altman? The new cardio?''


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all:)**

**I know I haven't updated for a long time but life has been very busy and full of surprises so it took me some time to find free time to write this chapter. I'll be updating regularly from now on. :) Peace and love to everyone**

**Chapter 6**

Callie's eyes were glued on Arizona until Mark mentioned the name of the new cardio. Like a shot, her gaze was now one second on Arizona and another on Teddy; she couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

''Arizona knows Dr. Altman? Seattle is a very small world after all. I can't say what surprises me the most, the fact that Arizona who had vanished for weeks is now here, in the exact same room with me, or that she knows Teddy Altman, a doctor from the hospital where I work!'' Callie spoke quickly and the tone of her voice showed lots of stress due to this unexpected encounter.

''Sorry to disturb your internal monologue Cal, but unless she is blind, she is gonna spot you in the next few minutes, so you should start thinking what you're gonna tell her, But first I have to admit that Montana is one hot piece. I can see that your taste has improved since Er...'' He luckily managed to seal his lips before uttering the name of the person that should-not-be-named. Every time Mark unintentionally mentioned the name 'Erica' in front of Callie it was like mentioning the word "devil" in front of a priest. But in his case, the "priest" was a fiery Latina that didn't miss the opportunity to smack him once in a while.

Callie narrowed her eyes and responded. ''I'll pretend that I didn't hear the last word, for your own good...and her name is Arizona! Not Montana or any other US state…hmm, but why the hell am I correcting you? You won't remember it in a few seconds anyway, I have to remind myself that you're one of those guys that wake up next to women they've met the previous night and don't even remember their names.''

''I'd say that your words hurt if they weren't true, but they are, so I'm gonna pass...oh oh...they sat at the other end of the bar, I don't think it's gonna be long till she sees you. You'd better be ready Cal, otherwise you're gonna look like that day when that coffee-cart girl talked to you. Like a sleeping goldfish.'' A smirk formed on Mark's lips.

''What are you talking about? Why did I look like a sleeping goldfish?''

''Because goldfish sleep with their eyes open and look like this…'' He formed an 'O' with his lips and goggled his eyes in an attempt to show Callie what he was talking about.

Callie laughed a bit too loudly causing the blonde's attention to focus on her and for only a couple of seconds their eyes met.

''Do you want answers Cal? I'd suggest you make the first move then, because the pretty blonde over there seems like she's hiding.''

:-:

''Oh my God Ted! Why did I listen to you? Why?'' Arizona lowered her head and tried to hide behind Teddy's slim body.

''What happened? Don't you like Joe's? I find it cozy! You've become very picky since you've moved in this city Ari? I remember the days back home when we were getting drunk at places far worse than this one.'' Teddy took a generous gulp from her drink.

''It's not that! Do you remember the patient that I've told you about a few weeks ago? The one that I liked and have been trying to avoid since I saw her kissing some guy?'' Arizona kept trying to hide and was talking in a very low voice since she spotted Callie.

''Yes, Ari...How could I forget? She is the one and only person you've shown any interest in for a year! What about her? And why the hell are you whispering?''

''She is here! She's right behind you! And she's with that guy...'' Arizona realized at that moment that it was futile to hide the identity of Callie to Teddy. She'd sooner or later see that the woman of her desire was one of her new colleagues, so she decided to spill the beans. ''Ok...before you look, because I know you're gonna look..you have to know something.''

''What Ari?'' Teddy stopped sipping her drink and focused all her attention on Arizona.

''Well...I haven't told you her name because there's a chance, a rather big chance actually, that you might know her.'' Arizona forced herself to show a big dimpled smile in an effort to wheedle Teddy. ''Her name is Callie Torres and she's an orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.'' She admitted the last sentence so quickly that it took a few moments for Teddy to realize what she'd just heard.

'Wha..'' Teddy didn't have the chance to show her surprise and irritation for not knowing sooner because the subject of the women's conversation and a guy were now standing right next to them.

''Hello Arizona...I mean Dr. Robbins.'' Callie tried hard not to look into the blonde's eyes because she feared that she wouldn't be able to mask her disappointment for her bizarre disappearance. ''Hi Dr. Altman, I'm Callie, the orthopedic surgeon. I see that you've discovered the 'doctors' lounge bar'.'' She let a throaty laugh and looked at Mark with pleading eyes.

''Hi Dr. Altman, I believe we haven't properly introduced, I'm Mark, Chief of Plastic Surgery.'' Mark offered his hand with a big Sloany smile. Callie rolled her eyes recognizing her friend's effort to charm Teddy.

''Hi Mark and Callie, please call me Teddy. Nice to meet you both. I've seen you at the hospital but I've been trying to find my rhythm these couple of weeks so I didn't have the chance to talk to you some more. I've only talked to some, Cristina...Yang I think it's her last name. A very kind woman, she'd brought me coffee several times.'' Teddy saw her friend looking kinda spaced out, so she took the initiative to talk to the doctors until Arizona found her lost voice.

Callie and Mark looked at each other and started laughing in unison. A puzzled Teddy was staring at them, unable to distinguish what was so funny.

''Sorry...It's not you Teddy. It's about Yang. If Yang is a kind person than I'm a saint! Ha!'' The brunette tried to catch her breath but after her effort to make Teddy feel better she burst into laughter again.

Teddy was gradually becoming seriously angry; she had to deal with both her new colleagues laughing and Arizona sheepishly staring at her glass as if it was the most precious thing in the world. She kicked Arizona's leg under the bar winning her attention in an instant. But instead of a verbal response, all she gained was a small smile of uneasiness on Arizona's face.

Teddy raised her eyebrow towards Arizona; she couldn't believe she was acting like a small child. '' Callie, I don't know if you're a saint but I've heard some good words about you from Arizona.'' And with this simple sentence all the laughter died down and the smile had vanished from Arizona's agitated face.

''Rr..really?'' Now Callie's eyes were burning Arizona's face. She was intrigued. ''Oh Mark, I haven't introduced you. This is Arizona Robbins, she's my…psychologist. Arizona this is Mark, my colleague and best friend.''

_Colleague? Best friend? Since when people kiss their best friends in front of their workplace? Is she lying? But why would she lie? She doesn't even know I like her... or does she?_

Arizona realized that she had been staring like an idiot when she felt Teddy's foot kicking her for the second time that night. She gently squeezed Mark's hand and broke into a friendly smile.

''Pleasure to meet you Mark.'' She instantly remembered what her friend had just mentioned and knew that Callie was waiting for a further explanation about these 'good words', so she did the only thing she knew best...she dashed. ''I'm sorry...I'm gonna use the bathroom.'' And before anyone had the time to blink, Arizona was gone into the ladies' room.

''I told her not to drink so much water.'' Teddy tried to lighten the tensed atmosphere that Arizona's weird behavior had caused.

''I think I need to use the bathroom too. Excuse me.'' And with that Callie headed towards the same direction.

However, Mark didn't lose the chance to continue what he'd previously started. ''So, where were we? Is a beautiful woman like you single?''

:-:

Arizona was washing her hands deeply lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Callie entering the room. She must have been rubbing them with soap and water for several minutes and now there was only the water left running from the tab. Nevertheless, she kept rubbing them without showing any intention to stop.

_What am I gonna do now? I am trapped. I have to get out and face the mess I've caused. I shouldn't have got emotionally involved with a patient from the first place. This is one of the first rules that they've taught us at college and I've completely ignored it. My dad would be so ashamed... No! No! I don't give a damn how he would feel...He..._

''Arizona.'' Callie had been looking at the petite blonde for a few seconds before deciding to interrupt her. When she got into the bathroom she immediately saw Arizona and how anxiously she was washing her hands. She couldn't understand why she was acting that way that night. It was like she was the cause of her nervousness.

''Oh Calliope, I didn't hear you comin' in. Do you wanna wash your hands? I am done.'' She tried to hide her stress and pulled a piece of paper from the machine next to the sink. All she could think was how she would get out of this room avoiding the awkward situation.

Callie ignored the blonde's attempt for a casual conversation. She wanted some answers and she knew that if she let her leave, there wasn't much chance that she would get them. ''I didn't know you were back. Your secretary told me that you would call me as soon as you got back to make a new appointment. I'd been waiting but...''

''I know, my trip took longer than I'd expected. I've been meaning to call you but I've been very busy because of my long absence. However...'' She had to finish it here. It was completely unprofessional to keep the brunette waiting for an appointment. ''I can't be your therapist anymore Calliope. I'm very sorry but on that trip I was offered an opportunity to carry out a new study, because of that I'm forced to reduce my patients and I can't stop my sessions with people I've been seeing for months. Unfortunately, I have to do it with my newest patients.'' Arizona was terrible at lying but in the inside she was praying that it had worked this time.

''I see...It's fine. I'll..'' Callie was a very smart woman with a lot of insight on people. She could see the lie behind Arizona's words, although the excuse was very convincing, the blonde avoided looking at her directly. She couldn't understand why Arizona was treating her that way, she was sure she hadn't done anything wrong. It made her so mad but also sad at the same time.

''But I wanted to recommend you a couple of other very good therapists that I trust and whom I know personally. I'll tell Kurt to call you tomorrow first thing and give you their numbers and addresses.'' Arizona felt great shame. She let Callie down; it was obvious that the Latina could see through her lame excuses. But she tried to convince herself that it was for Callie's good, she deserved an unbiased therapist who wouldn't fall for her, someone who could offer her the help she needed. The whole truth, however, was that she was terrified again; she didn't want to fall deeper for a woman who was possibly straight and involved with someone.

''Thank you. I'll see what I'm gonna do.'' Callie left the room with the same speed that she had entered it just a few minutes ago.

As soon as Callie was gone, Arizona took the time to rinse some water on her face. It was all too much, she didn't know whether she wanted to run outside, grab her bag, head towards her home and burry under her bed sheets or go outside, grab Callie and kiss her in front of everyone like there was no tomorrow. When she closed her eyes all she could see was the Latina's flawless face. Her elegant features but at the same time very passionate lips, made Arizona's knees weak with desire. However, she let her logic win once again. She preferred to stay there for a while praying that Callie and Mark would be already gone by the time she got out.

And this is what had happened. Callie and Mark were nowhere to be seen when the blonde exited the bathroom.

''You are alive! I've thought that the sink ate you or something. What the heck happened in there?'' Teddy had already finished her drink and seemed genuinely worried about her friend. After all these years of friendship, she could tell in a second when Arizona wasn't in the best state.

''Let's go. I'll do all the explaining on the way home. I don't feel like staying here anymore.''

:-:

It was 14:47 and the cafeteria was packed. Most of the residents and attendings chose to take their lunch break at around 14:30; it was a chance not only to have something to eat between operations and patients but also to share the latest hospital gossip.

''What's up with Mark and the new cardio?'' Cristina said and nodded towards Mark and Teddy who seemed like they were having a flirty conversation just a few tables away.

''Did you notice it too? I thought it was only me who had seen that there's something in the air.'' Meredith replied obviously relieved that someone else had noticed it as well.

''In the air? Ha! It's clear as a bell! Mark's been hitting on her for the last couple of days and the Blondie seems to enjoy it. I give them two more days until they practice the Kama Sutra. What do you say? Wanna bet on it?'' Excitement made Cristina's eyes sparkle.

''No no, this is something surely not worth betting on. Besides, I'm sure that it's gonna happen this Saturday.' Meredith smirked and looked at Cristina.

''And this Saturday because...'' Cristina tried really hard to remember what was so special about the upcoming Saturday. ''Oh yeah! It's your birthday party! I haven't forgotten about it, I was just momentarily distracted by the love birds over there.''

''Yeah, right! I think I'll forgive you about your amnesia if you come over on Saturday afternoon and help me with the preparations.'' Meredith grinned and pleaded with her eyes.

''Ok ok I will.'' A rather unwilling Cristina responded and continued her lunch.

:-:

Just a few meters away, Mark and Teddy continued their flirty banter.

''I'll take that as a 'yes' then and I'll be waiting for you to show up.'' Mark lowered his head and looked deeply into Teddy's eyes.

''I'll be there.'' Teddy smiled charmingly. ''But...I don't know how I'm gonna talk Arizona into this. I'm sure she'll say no and then she won't even wanna talk about it. She's been acting like a sad puppy since the night at the bar and nothing cheers her up. I even brought her ice-cream, which she loves, but she just said she wasn't hungry and didn't touch it the whole night...We can't miss this perfect opportunity to bring Callie and her close. They need to talk...I can see that Arizona has been questioning her decision to get away from Callie completely since I told her that you and Callie aren't an item. But she's stubborn and she's been hurt in the past''

''I'm sure you'll find a way to convince her to come and I must think of something to tempt Callie to come too. She's been back to her depressed and bitchy self for some days.'' Mark sighed.

''I think it'll be easy to talk Callie into coming, she wouldn't want to be absent from Meredith's birthday.''

''Yeah, that's probably right. We'll see...oh I have an idea! Tell Arizona that you don't feel comfortable going to your first colleague party alone. She sounds considerate enough to come just for her friend.'' A devilish smile appeared on Mark's face.

''That's a pretty good idea Mark. '' Teddy kindly returned the smile. ''We are a good team, aren't we?''


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone:) Sorry for taking so many days again to update but life isn't easy for me lately...anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you like let me know what you think. Would you like something more or less?...Also,you can listen to the song I've used .com/watch?v=D9AFMVMl9qE...:)Nic**

**Chapter7**

Arizona pulled up the blanket which slided on her body and brought it under her chin. In the dark living room, the dim light from the TV was falling on her face. She was watching one of her favourite movies for the millionth time. Notting Hill. Despite being a lesbian, she loved Hugh Grant, and the pairing with Julia Roberts in one of the most romantic movies of all time, was all Arizona could ask for in a movie. She would never admit it out loud but she was a helpless romantic and had seen all the chick flicks released multiple times. But there was something that made Notting Hill one of the movies that she was never bored to watch again and again..England. The blonde's dream was to travel to England one day, see the streets of Notting Hill with her own eyes and wonder at the markets and the small book shops. Unfortunately, this was something that she still hadn't managed to do.

''I knew a girl at school called Pandora. Never got to see her box, though.'' Arizona mouthed the line of Spike seconds before he said it. She knew most of the lines by heart, especially the witty and funny ones.

She was so lost in the movie that she didn't hear the knocking on her door until the voice of Teddy was heard.

''Open up princess...I know you're in there, I can hear Hugh!'' Teddy knew Arizona's soft spot for these movies and she also knew that she usually watched them whenever she wasn't in the best psychological state.

''What do you want? Can you just leave me in my misery ?'' Arizona appeared behind the door. It was very obvious that she hadn't been away from her couch all day. Her hair was up in a ponytail but a loose strand was making an appearance on the right part of her head. She was wearing her light blue pyjamas which were stained with what looked like oil.

''Look at you! Your hair is a mess and you're also dirty..What's wrong with you Ari?'' Teddy didn't wait for Arizona to invite her in, she was already sitted on the couch, facing Arizona who was curled up on the other corner.

''I'm not dirty! I showered...last night.'' She almost whispered the last two words.

''And you're watching Notting Hill...I'm sure you're gonna watch Sleepless in Seattle after that. I know you very well Ari..''

''I am not! I was thinking You've Got Mail would be a good change.'' She grinned playfully towards a pissed Teddy.

''Oh Ari..What am I gonna do with you?...hmmm... I forgot to tell you..You're coming with me tomorrow.''

''What's tomorrow?''

''Meredith, from the hospital, is having a birthday party. I'm not going alone, so you're coming. Dress good and please, please have a proper bath. I don't want you all stinky next to me.''

''I'm so not!'' Obviously terrified with the idea, Arizona refused immediately.

''You're not having a bath?''

''Don't play silly on me Teddy Altman. I'm not coming to your coleague's party and as you already know the reason starts with 'Call' and ends with 'iope'. Don't try to talk me into this, it won't work.'' Arizona looked quite determined, the playful tone of her voice was lost.

''You don't have to talk to her, you know. I'm not even sure she's gonna be there..but even if she does, you can just ignore her. You've done it so well until now.''

''Ted..we've talked about it..I know I've acted like an ass. That's one additional reason I don't feel comfortable meeting her. I know I don't have to talk to her and I'm 100% sure she's not talking to me either, however, I cannot avoid her judgemental eyes and..her sexiness all over the place. Don't forget I'm still attracted to her. So why would I want to pass my night feeling awful?'' Arizona took a gulp of water from a small bottle that was on the coffee table.

''Because I'm your best friend, you love me and you wouldn't let me go to my first party in Seattle alone, would you? And besides, it sounds like a good opportunity to apologise...I've been talking to Mark, as you already know, and he'd told me that she's not THAT bitter about the situation.''

''THAT bitter?..oh my god Ted, you're not helping.''

''Ok Ari..listen to me..Life is passing you by. It started a year ago and it's still happening. You used to be brave and spontaneous but lately you're not like that, at all! I understood it when you needed some time to forget the previous bad situations that you've been through but Ari...'' Teddy closed the gap between them and cupped Arizona's hands with hers. '' you can't become a nun. Don't do this to the lesbian community.'' Teddy chuckled by her attempt to lighten up the atmosphere and gained a small slap from Arizona. '' I'm serious now. Get out, meet people...I don't mean Callie-people..I mean anyone. Just don't let more days pass in misery and depression.''

Arizona lowered her head, tears were ready to escape her eyes. ''You're right. They don't deserve it, I have to move on. I sabotaged the whole thing with Calliope because of my insecurities. I should apologise, I feel shame for my behavior. No matter what the outcome will be, at least I'm gonna feel better with myself.''

''Is that a 'yes' then? Are you coming?''

''Al'right.I'm coming.'' The blonde raised her head and smiled to Teddy.

''Yay!'' She raised her hand as if her team had scored. '' Do you have any beer?''

''Yeah, help yourself.''

''Good...put the movie from the beginning and I'm bringing the beer. You're not watching this on your own. Who's gonna hand you the napkin when you start crying at the end?''

''Thank you Ted...I mean it.''

''Don't mention it...'' As soon as Teddy vanished into the kitchen, she took out her cell and send a quick message to Mark. ' She's coming!Hehe!'

:-:

''Meredith, can I talk to you?'' Mark whispered in order not to be heard from anyone else.

'' Sure Mark, what's up? Is it about the nurse who refuses to work with you since you slept with her and then dumped her?''

''No, no, that's not it. What nurse though?'' He furrowed his eyes and looked thoughtfully to a puzzled Meredith. ''Anyway, we're gonna talk about it some other time. I want you to do me a small favor...I want you to talk to Callie and convince her to come to your party.''

''Why? Is there a possibility that she's not coming to my party?'' Meredith seemed a bit irritated.

''It has nothing to do with you...She's not well lately..''

''Huh!Tell me something new. Everyone has noticed that Callie is back to her old self, it reminds me of these hell months after the you-know-who.''

''Exactly!This is why I believe that she's gonna avoid the party with some lame excuse, so that she can stay at home alone, drink tons of beer and watch soaps on TV. You're my last chance Meredith, I know she wont be able to refuse if you ask her. ''

''Hmmm. I think I got your point. I'll do my best but can't promise anything.''

Meredith waited for the most suitable moment to discuss it with Callie. She chose the only place that Callie wouldn't be able to storm out in an attempt to avoid the conversation...the OR.

''Scalpel no 4 please'' the brunette muttered under the surgical mask and raised her left open palm in front of Meredith.

Meredith noticed that this was a routine operation which was going well up to that point, so she didn't miss the opportunity.

''You know that I'm having a party this weekend, right Callie?''

Callie quickly realised where was Meredith going with it and rolled her eyes in disbelief. ''Yep,I certainly do Meredith.''

''Cool, I expect you around ten then, we need some extra hands to help with the preparations.''

''Uhhh...I don't know Meredith...don't take it personal but lately I'm not in the mood for parties. I'll give you your present on Monday.''

Meredith was a tiny bit surprised that Callie didn't use an excuse and reveal the real reasonfrom the start. ''Callie...I know you're not at your best but I don't have parties every day, it'd mean a lot to me if everyone from here comes to my place and celebrate with me, even if it would be for just an hour...You know that I consider you all my family.'' She was now playing her best card. Since she knew that Callie was a softie at heart, it would be almost impossible to refuse after that.

And that was exactly what happened. ''Ok Meredith, I'll be there.''

:-:

''I don't get it. Why did we have to buy all that alcohol? And a karaoke machine? Are you kidding me Mer? Are we still in college and I don't know it?'' Cristina was filling the fridge with bottles and cans of beer, looking confused and irritated as usual.

''A little alcohol fun wouldn't do any harm Cristina. Besides, everybody loves karaoke, even if they don't admit it out loudly. I clearly remember that two years ago we couldn't separate you from the microphone''

''I was completely drunk! I don't even know any song's lyrics!''

''That was the problem! You didn't know any song. It was torture listening to you just humming.''

''Sorry to interrupt girls but I think we should hurry. It's eleven and the guests will be arriving any time soon.'' Callie's voice was heard from the living room.

Mark arrived at ten past eleven, he was intentionally the first because he thought it'd be wise to check Callie's mood. He wanted her to be distracted until Teddy would arrive with Arizona.

''Happy birthday Meredith! I wish you good sex and ...oh well...good sex, what else?'' He handed a purple bag to Meredith. ''It's lingerie of course. That's the only female gift I'm good at.'' He winked and headed towards the living room, scanning the room for Callie.

''There you are...wow...you look stunning!'' He tried really hard not to let his jaw drop because of the sight in front of him. Callie was wearing a red satin dress that hugged her curves very delicately. It stopped right above her knees and she had perfectly matched it with a black necklace and black high-heel shoes. But most important of all, even on her slighlty sad face, the make-up she'd worn toned her big eyes and attractive lips.

''Thanks Mark...Now stop drooling and grab yourself some beer, I need to talk to you.''

After a minute or two, Mark returned with a cold beer in his hand. ''Ok sexy latina woman, I'm all yours, what's up?''

''Is Teddy coming?''

''As far as I know, she is.''

''Alone?''

''I hope so! I'm planning on making a move tonight.''

''Gosh Mark! I'm not talking about a man...I'm talking about Arizona, is she coming too?''

Mark, although a bit self centered most of the times, understood where Callie was heading from the beginning of the conversation but decided to play dumb. ''How could I know Cal? If you're asking for my personal opinion, I don't think she's coming.''

''Why do you believe so?'' Callie seemed very irritated by his comment, like she was secretly wishing for Arizona to show up.

''Well...according to what had happened lately, she's been avoiding you, isn't she? So, I would be surprised if she shows up. It would mean something...maybe remorse.''

''Remorse huh?...oh well,I don't care. You know what they say, once an ass always an ass.''

Not even a second had passed since Callie had finished her sentence and the subject of their conversation arrived with her good friend Teddy. Meredith didn't hear the doorbell because of the loud rock music that Cristina had chosen, but fortunately Mark did and went to open the door.

''Hello ladies.'' He took a good look from top to bottom at Teddy and smirked naughtily.

''Gorgeous as always Teddy.'' When he managed to tear his eyes from her, he noticed a shy Arizona almost hiding behind her friend. ''Arizona, I must say you look great as well.''

Callie had her eyes fixed on the door the whole time but since both women hadn't stepped in the house yet, it was impossible for her to see if Teddy had come alone or not.

''Thank you Mark..can we get in now?'' Teddy smiled appreciatively.

''Sure sure..welcome to the party. I'm gonna tell Meredith that you came.''

And there she was, Callie's desire and headache for the past few weeks. No matter howmuch anger she felt for the blonde woman, Callie couldn't fail to notice that she was breathtaking. Arizona was wearing a dark blue strapless dress which matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was a perfect ponytail that fell over her right shoulder. Callie found herself unable to take her eyes away from her creamy skin and delicate features.

:-:

A couple of hours had passed and all the guests had arrived. Owen was having lots of fun, dancing with a slightly drunk Cristina, while Lexie was sending darts with her eyes towards Mark and Teddy who couldn't stop flirting and having sex with their eyes.

''As much as I enjoy talking to you Mark, I think we should do something about Ms Stubborn and Ms Stupid over there.'' She pointed at Callie and Arizona . '' They've been sitting there stealing glances. I'm pretty sure the party will end and they'll just leave without exchanging a single word.''

''You're right. Why don't you have a word with Arizona? She wanted to apologise, didn't she?''

''uhhh...I hope that helps because these two lovebirds are starting to get on my nerves with their games.'' She put her glass down and moved next to Arizona who looked more nervous than ever.

''Are you planning on doing nothing all night? You're finishing your fourth drink for tonight and you still haven't found the courage to go there and talk to the latina undressing you with her eyes.''

''It's the fifth...I think...and it seems to me that she hasn't even noticed me. Ted... after that drink I'm gonna head home.''

Teddy couldn't believe her ears, Arizona was acting like a schoolgirl and most important of all, she was ready to give up without making any effort first. ''Listen up Ms! We've talked about it and we had agreed that you should at least apologise to the woman. If you're not doing it for you, do it for me. I work with Callie and I don't want her to think that my friend is an ass.'' She didn't mean her last words but she had to tell something that would shake Arizona for good.

''Ok ok Ted. Calm down,I'll apologise first...'' Arizona noticed how irritated Teddy looked because of the whole situation and knew she couldn't take her words back. ''I'm going...'' Teddy kept looking expectedly with her arms crossed in front of her. ''..like now..''Arizona took a deep breath and put her empty glass down.

_It's now or never. I wasn't raised as a coward and I ain't gonna be one now. If she's impolite, I'll just turn and leave._

Callie was standing alone, trying hard to look indiferent but she couldn't mask her surprise when she saw Arizona in front of her.

''Ariz..''

''Hi Calliope. I...''

''What is it? Are we gonna talk about your very busy schedule and the fact that you can't be my therapist anymore? There's no need you know, I got the message.'' Callie immediately scolded herself for sounding so bitter. She wished she had bitten her tongue before speaking.

''No, I didn't want to talk bout that actually.'' Arizona understood the reasons for Callie's response and knew the fault was all hers. ''I came here to apologise...'' She paused for a while searching for the right words. ''I'm sorry Calliope, for letting you down and for being completely unprofessional. I lied and I'll understand it if you never wanna talk to me again. You don't know me so you can judge me from that. But that's the whole point...I wanted you to know me. As your therapist I don't think you'd have the chance to get to know me cause that's what therapists do, they listen and don't share things about themselves. But I wantedto share things about myself with you. Do you understand?''

Callie hadn't uttered a word the whole time. She kept looking at Arizona with her mouth half open, taking in every word that came out of the blonde's mouth. The truth was that she didn't want to say anything, she just wanted to kiss her, she wanted it so badly from the moment she saw her stepping into the room and now she craved for it.

''Cal! Come over here!'' Cristina grabbed her abruptly from the arm and dragged her near the karaoke stage. It only consisted of a microphone and a notebook where they could choose the song they wanted to sing through a program with a wide variety of songs. It wasn't like the karaokes you find in bars but it was decent and they had laughed a lot with Owen's and Meredith's falied attempts to sing. ''Somebody...and by that I mean Mark...told me that you're really good at singing and you know that I'm never impressed with anything until I witness it. So...sing..come on...entertain me.''

''Al'right al'right...Just gimme two seconds to find the appropriate song.'' She gave a look to Arizona, she was still waiting for an answer , ready to storm out of the house. Callie lowered her head and searched for the perfect song for the situation. She smiled widely when she found it. There was no music on the background now and everyone was focused on Callie. A low piano rhythm was gradually audible.

**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide...<br>I don't have much money , but boy if i did, I'd buy a big house where, we both could live...**

Mark already knew how good Callie could sing, so he must have been the only one who wasn't surprised by the melodic sound coming out from the latina's throat. All the others listened in awe and some of them couldn't keep their jaws from falling to the floor. Among them was Arizona, she'd noticed from the beginning the glances and the smiles that the gorgeous latina was sending her way.

**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do, see i've forgotten if they're green or they're blue..  
>anyway the thing is , what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen..<strong>

At that moment their eyes locked and Callie found herself standing very close to Arizona. It was like noone else existed in the room except for them. Callie raised the microphone to her lips without losing eye contact with the blonde. This was one of her favourite songs of all time, she knew every lyric by heart.

**And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that is done...  
>I hope you don't mind, i hope you don't mind<strong>

**that I put down in words  
>how wonderful life is now you're in the world...<strong>

Callie looked deep in Arizona's eyes for two more seconds and turned around moving again to the centre of the room. She closed her big chocolate eyes and got ready for the next verse. She'd managed to leave everyone speechless, Derek was hugging Meredith by her waist and Cristina was sending meaningful looks to Owen. However, more touched of all was Arizona, she knew that the song was about her and the situation with Callie.

**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss..  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross..<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song, it's for people like you that keep it turned on..**

**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do, see i've forgotten if they're green or they're blue..  
>anyway the thing is , what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen..<strong>

Now Callie was preparing for the big end, she knew she had impressed the blonde, she could feel her eyes burning her face. But she wanted to finish big, to touch her through the lyrics and give her the answer that didn't have the chance to offer previously.

**And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that is done...  
>I hope you don't mind, i hope you don't mind<strong>

**that I put down in words  
>how wonderful life is now you're... in the world...<strong>

When she let the last few words slip her mouth in a very melodic and harmonic tone, noone reacted right away. They couldn't believe that the badass surgeon had this delicate and beautiful talent as well. After a few seconds had passed everyone burst into cheers and applause for some minutes. Cristina approached the latina and whispered.

''Don't tell anyone but I'm impressed...and this is something that doesn't happen often...Now I have to give Mark twenty bucks!Pfff''

''Another bet? Again? You guys will never change.'' Callie shook her head disapprovingly. It took her a few moments to realise that the subject of her song dedication wasn't in the room anymore. She scanned the kitchen quickly but she was neither there.

''Mark, have you seen Arizona ?''

''Yep...it's next to New Mexico actually.'' Mark was obviously far from tipsy anymore. ''Ouch!'' That's why he received a quick and strong slapping from Callie.

''Ok ok,I was just joking. I think I saw her getting into that room over there.'' He pointed to a closed door opposite the kitchen.

Callie found herself in front of the door in one second and took a deep breath before knocking.

''Arizona?''

Nothing.

''Arizona are you in? I'm Callie, I need to talk to you.''

Nothing again.

''Ar...''

This time the door opened instantly and two small hands, but with a strong grip, pulled Callie inside the dark room. There were no lights at all, so Callie didn't realise how she was having her lips pressed on a pair of very soft lips. She didn't fight it at all, she knew whose lips they were from the moment she felt them on hers. She had experienced this moment millions of times in her sleep but they were nothing compared to the real thing. She'd been longing for that kiss from the first time, their meeting at that bus stop. Now her luscious lips were moving in synchronisation with the woman of her dreams and she didn't want this to end. Their movements were clumpsy and a little harsh but Callie didn't mind at all. Her hands were now on the blonde's face, trying to feel her facial features with her fingertips. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe, a couple of minutes had passed and they hadn't taken a singel breathe. She pulled back in order to catch her breath and she immediately felt Arizona moving to the door.

_She's gonna run from me, again! I cannot believe it! I'm not letting this happen this time._

_Callie extended her hand and grabbed her by the arm. She was determined not to leave her._

_''You're not leaving Arizona...''_


End file.
